


This is not what I had planned

by ukuvio



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Drinking, Drug Use, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sadness, Self-Harm, Top Josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukuvio/pseuds/ukuvio
Summary: Tyler falls in love with his one night stand.





	This is not what I had planned

The light flurries floating softly through the biting winter air descended slowly, dancing together in the swirling and twisting breeze. The snow quickly melded together, forming a hard layer of ice and sleet, making the lonely roads of Columbus slick and glossy. The moon had hidden itself, burrowing into the deep purplish folds of the night sky, leaving only the mediocre light from the twinkling stars and the putrid smell of bitter alcohol to occupy the streets at this time of the night. 

Tyler Joseph was no stranger to the darkness, as the murkiness had taken residence in his soul for as long as he would care to remember. His mind was clouded by it, his body enveloped it, and his life entrapped in it. It was truly a pitiful way to live, a slave to one’s own thoughts, forced to wander through an abyss of iniquity that seemed nothing more than never ending and monotonous. But it was all Tyler knew. It was where he had chose to make his home, once he eventually realized there was no simple way out. 

His first attempt to escape from the clutches of his own mind included hurling himself off a building, but it ended with nothing than broken bones and a shattered heart. The second time, a razor kissed its way from his elbow to wrist, creating a fountain of blood springing from his arm, but not the sweet release of death. The third time had yet to come.

Ever since then, Tyler surrendered to the fact that he was stuck in this life, and helpless against his happenings. He sought the few things that brought a little light to his monochrome existence. The bursts of yellows and pastel blues that nipped at the heels of the familiar greys, the things that gave small periods of peace and temporary emotion. 

Unfortunately, these same things were the dirtiest of all substances, those objects and actions were the things parents warned him about ad infinitum. The hard drugs, the cigarettes, the razors, the burning sensation of alcohol. The things he used to destroy himself, so that no one else would. 

But when he was 21, four years ago, he found new way to forget. He’d let someone fuck him senseless. The erotic moans and the long-lasting soreness painting the prettiest of colors, the lilacs, the turquoises, and the magentas. It made him feel something, that feeling pushing away the emptiness. 

It was nice. 

 

***

 

Tyler found himself taking a seat at a bar for the first time in two months, as his stash of coke had run out, and he was beginning to feel suffocated. It was one of the higher end bars in the city, sporting huge flat-screen TV’s that served as the only light source in room. He crossed his legs under the rough granite of the bar counter, running his fingers over the smooth surface and playing with his brown hair absentmindedly. A bartender approached him, red curls bouncing with each step he took. 

“Hey there, can I get you something?” He smiled slightly as he spoke, his deep voice reverberating in his chest, rebounding gently in the walls of his brain. It was a sound Tyler could tolerate. 

“Your name and number would be nice.” Tyler commented smugly earning a quiet chuckle from the bartender. “But a bottle of your strongest whisky, please.”

“Coming right up.” The man spun and walked over to the sinks behind the counter, grabbing a tall glass and an expensive frosted glass bottle from an overhead counter. He walked back over, shaking the glass while filling it with ice, effectively smashing them into smaller pieces. The bartender was wearing a silky black button up, and the sleeves were rolled up and cuffed at his elbows. Tyler watched as the man began pouring the whisky into the glass, muscles in his forearm straining a bit with concentration. Tyler spotted a beautiful tattoo starting at his wide wrist and traveling up his right arm, filled with beautiful colors and intricate patterns. Tyler sighed contentedly as the bubbles reached the edge of the cup, and the man closed the bottle expertly. 

“The name’s Josh, by the way.” The bartender breathed, leaving the bottle on the counter and wiping his hands. 

“So, tell me,  _ Josh, _ ” He said, savoring the way the name tasted on his tongue, like the rhythm or rain and a cool summer breeze. “When does your shift end?”   


“Well,” He peeked down at his large-faced black watch. “Actually, right now. Guess you were my last customer.” He smiled slightly and placed his washcloth in the sink and grabbing his keys. 

“Hey, Josh?” The man was just coming out from behind the counter, but he made a noise acknowledging Tyler and urging him to continue. “How about you help me finish this bottle?”

Josh ruffled his curls, red hair bouncing a bit, and he snickered deeply in his chest.

“How can I say no to that cute face?”

 

***

 

Josh pushed in the door to his apartment and barely had any time to step inside before Tyler was on him, pinning him the wall. Josh wasted no time flipping their positions, so that it was Tyler’s back against the wall and his wrists above his head. They were both very drunk, making each of kisses Josh was placing on his jaw ignite with passion. His insides were slowly dotting with yellow, the oranges caused by the alcohol fading as quickly as they came. 

Josh sucked a small hickey, one that would surely fade by morning, into his collarbone causing Tyler to cry out a bit. Josh peeled off Tyler’s black hoodie and discarding it on the floor, exposing his bare chest, before picking Tyler up and carrying him to the bedroom.

As soon as they were in the new space, Josh hooked Tyler’s legs around his own hips, and slammed Tyler against the cool drywall. Their lips connected again, a wet and sloppy kiss, but fervent nonetheless. Josh’s tongue slipped effortlessly into his mouth, grazing the roof of his mouth, and gaining a small moan from the brunette. 

Josh ran his wide fingers over Tyler’s exposed chest, keeping his touch featherlight, and sending indigo shivers up the length of spine. He stopped over Tyler’s nipples, breaking the kiss and attaching onto one while flicking the other softly. Tyler was a moaning mess under the other man, his hands fisting in his silk shirt uncontrollably. He was slightly upset at the fact that Josh was only half hard, while his own dick was begging for attention. 

He took a deep breath and steadied his thoughts. He pulled Josh off by his red hair, the bartender looking a bit surprised, and Tyler took this opportunity the to grab the cuffed collar of Josh’s shirt and tugged down, tearing the shirt in half but effectively exposing his pale chest. He pushed back against the wall, sending both of them stumbling back a few steps. 

When Josh regained his balance, he barely had a second to get his bearings before Tyler was on his knees, unzipping his jeans. 

Tyler peered up at Josh, meeting his hooded honey eyes, before dragging his tongue from the base of his dick to the tip, getting a small groan from the bartender. He kissed the tip teasingly, before sinking down without warning, nose meeting Josh’s pelvis (he gagged a bit, as Josh was a bit larger than he expected). The red-haired man groaned and tossed his head back before his hands knotted in Tyler’s hair. He began to bop up and down slowly, relishing in each of the deep sounds that came out of Josh’s filthy mouth.

“Fuck, Tyler.” Josh groaned and rocked a bit into Tyler’s mouth. He pulled Tyler off and scooped him up, quickly dumping him on the bed. Tyler gasped roughly as Josh pulled down his jeans and boxers, freeing his hard member. 

Josh pecked Tyler’s lips quickly before kissing a trail from his mouth to his thighs, narrowly missing his cock. Tyler whined in desperation, bucking his hips up to reach friction that wasn’t there. Josh smirked and pushed slickly pushing Tyler’s thighs apart. 

There was warmth on his entrance, and it took Tyler a second to realize what was happening, but when the sensation reached his brain, he fisted the sheets and let out an erotic moan. Josh’s tongue worked him without rest, and was soon joined by three broad fingers and a warm hand around Tyler’s cock, leaving Tyler whimpering mess under Josh’s touch.

“J-Josh,” He tried. “ _Josh, Josh,_ _please.”_ He whispered desperately. 

“Use your words, baby.” Josh growled, making Tyler moan again. 

“ _ Please,” _ He whined. “Fuck me.”

Josh smirked and grabbed a bottle of lube from his bedside dresser and coated quickly himself in it. He lined himself up with Tyler’s hole, pushing only the head in and prepping him. 

He kissed Tyler’s neck briefly and slid himself all the way in. Tyler moaned loudly at the plumes of fuchsia and merigold that filled him, the prettiest he’s seen yet. 

He hooked his ankles together around Josh’s waist, and dug his nails into the other’s back as Josh set a ruthless pace, pounding into Tyler relentlessly. He grabbed onto the headboard, using it as leverage as he fucked Tyler into the sheets, never losing his gaze. The bed creaked under their movement, but Tyler could barely hear it over the grunts he and Josh were making, blending together and creating a adrenalized and heartfelt melody. 

Josh reached down and began to jerk Tyler off in time with his thrusts, intensifying his pleasure and the shades beautiful hues filling him. He enjoyed the sight of the man above him, open-mouthed and sweaty, arms flexing with each movement of his hip. 

He was so close. 

“ _ Josh, Josh, Josh _ ,” He cried. “I n-need to-”

“Let go, baby, I’ve got you.”

Tyler came all over his own stomach with a scream of the other man’s name and Josh followed soon after, pulling out and cumming over Tyler’s abs. 

Josh collapsed next to Tyler with a small grunt.

“That was amazing.”

Tyler hummed in agreement, too fucked out to think properly. He closed eyes, feeling gentle touches over his body as he was pulled towards sleep.

 

***

 

Tyler awakened to a dark room, with the sun peeking over the horizon. The sky blended from dark purple to a light orange, matching the way Tyler felt. Or the way he thought he did.

He looked down and discovered that he was fully clothed (and attire that was not his), and his dirty clothes were neatly folded by the side of his bed. He smiled at the sleeping boy beside him, snoring softly into the pillow. He felt a strange adoration in his chest, maybe a pale pink, blooming in his chest for the man he had just had sex with. 

He paused. He’d never felt pink for a person before. He brushed it off as a his brain being confused and irrational from his recent and most enjoyable orgasm. 

He admired the body of the man in front of him, the curves of his biceps molding beautifully into his freckled back. The slight stubble on the sides of his jaw. The way his red curls were messy from sleep, but still suited his face flawlessly. 

Josh was quite a catch. Too bad Tyler wasn’t emotionally capable to care for him the way he did. 

His grabbed a piece of paper and pen lying nearby and scribbled a small note and his number, before pecking Josh on the forehead and exiting the cheap apartment. 

_ in case you need a booty call -TJ _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea for this fic at 3 o'clock in the morning, so...  
> What do you guys think so far?


End file.
